To be or not to be
by Lady Greensleeves
Summary: Sveriges häxjägarorden har sänt ut en ung spion till Hogwarts, men det går inte riktigt som de tänkt sig...
1. Default Chapter

Alla karaktärer tillhör Rowling, utom Josephine och häxjägarna. Och, nej, jag försöker inte tjäna pengar. Så, då var det sagt…  
  
To be or not to be...  
  
Josephine satt på sitt rum och packade. Det var inte mycket som behövdes, en uppsättning "skolkläder", pergament och fjäderpenna, en neccesär med lite olika saker i, och det lilla blå häftet. Det häftet var det viktigaste hon ägde för tillfället. Det innehöll allt hon behövde veta om magi och magiskolor; Hogwarts och den påhittade Semele-skolan, som hon själv skulle komma ifrån. Där stod en massa information om den karaktär hon skulle spela; en elev på Semeles tredje nivå, lite blyg, gillar ljusa färger, allt sånt där. Josephine lade ner häftet i väskan och tog upp sina "skolkläder". Hon tittade på dem med avsmak. Magi. Tvi vale. Fast själva kläderna var ganska snygga, en lång, ljus yllesärk, en roströd tunika och en tjock mantel. Hon kom ju från Sverige, där det strök omkring isbjörnar på gatorna.  
  
Hon packade ner kläderna igen. Buren med lappugglan i var klar, den stod i ett hörn under ett skynke. Pengar hade hon fått, den engelska trollkarlsvärldens mynt i guld och silver. Sedan var det inte mer. Josephine var glad att hon slapp ta med sig något trollspö. Mycket kunde hon göra för orden, men ett trollspö... Det hade varit att gå över gränsen. Hon skulle säga att hon ännu inte fick använda magi utanför skolans område, inte ens om det var inne på en annan skola.  
  
Josephine tittade på klockan. En halvtimme tills Johannes skulle komma och hämta henne. Johannes var stormästare i orden, och dessutom Josephines fosterbror. Och Josephine själv... Snart kanske hon skulle bli den yngsta som tog emot törneorden. Den yngsta jägaren någonsin var hon redan. Apropå det, det var tur att hon inte glömt... Hon tog av sig ordensmärkena, ett halsband, ett örhänge och en ring, alla prydda med ett flammande bål. Josephine kände sig nästan naken utan dem, hon hade burit dem natt och dag sedan hon var fem år gammal. Men sådana symboler kunde man inte ha på en skola som Hogwarts.  
  
Josephine var häxjägare.  
  
Johannes kom exakt klockan åtta, som vanligt, inte en sekund före eller efter. Ljudet från moraklockan blandades med ljudet från dörrklockan. Josephine drog på sig en jacka, tog buren och resväskan och gick ut till den väntande bilen. Det var en glänsande mörkblå bil, Josephine hade inte sett den förut.  
  
- Har du köpt en ny bil, Johannes? frågade hon. Nu igen?  
  
Johannes log. Han älskade nya, snabba bilar.  
  
- Sätt dig, sade han, vi måste hinna med planet.  
  
Josephine satte sig i fram, bredvid Johannes. Han körde själv, trots att han egentligen hade en chaufför. Fort gick det, och snart var de framme vid Arlanda.  
  
Johannes gav sin fostersyster en hastig kram.  
  
- Lycka till i England. Se till att lyckas nu, så ska vi snart... Men du måste skynda dig, planet går om någon minut. Skriv ofta!  
  
Josephine halvsprang bort mot planet. Fem minuter efter att hon kommit på lyfte det. Äntligen! Hon var på väg mot England och ett uppdrag i ordens tjänst. Om hon skötte sig som hon skulle, så kunde de snart jämna Hogwarts, denna håla fylld av avskyvärd magi, till marken.  
  
I England blev hon hämtad av den engelska häxjägarorden, och körd till en gammal ruin. Där var fullt med skyltar som förkunnade sådana saker som "Varning för ras", "Tillträde förbjudet", och, av någon underlig anledning, "Varning för hunden". Josephine gjorde som hon blivit tillsagd, och släppte ut sin uggla. Den hade ett meddelande bundet om benet, där det stod vem Josephine var, och att hon ville komma in. Det dröjde inte mer än några minuter, så kom en stor vagn uppdykande från ingenstans.  
  
Om vagnen var stor, så var det ingenting emot mannen som klev ur den. Han verkade mer än lovligt lång, han var så kraftig att två fullvuxna män inte hade nått runt honom med armarna, och han hade väldigt tjockt och tovigt svart hår.  
  
- Ja e Hagrid, sade han, skogsvaktare här. Å du e...  
  
- Josephine Lind, sade Josephine.  
  
- Välkommen hit då, sade Hagrid. Ska ja ta dina grejer?  
  
Han väntade inte på svar, utan lyfte upp Josephines väska och uggleburen med ena handen. Med andra handen höll han upp vagnsdörren.  
  
- De e bara å hoppa in, sade han.  
  
Josephine klättrade in och satte sig på det röda sammetssätet. Vagnen började åka. Och så, plötsligt, var det inte längre någon ruin på fältet. Istället stod där en stor borg, ett slott med tinnar och torn.  
  
- De e Hogwarts, sade Hagrid.  
  
Josephine rös.  
  
Efter middagen i den stora matsalen, blev Josephine åtsagd att följa med Gryffindoreleverna till deras torn.  
  
- Jag hoppas att det går bra? frågade professor mcGonagall som var föreståndare för Gryffindor. Om du vill kanske vi kan få tag på en plats i Rawenclaw, eller Hufflepuff. Jag har hört att du har mugglarföräldrar, så Slytherin är inget jag skulle rekommendera.  
  
- Det blir bra med Gryffindor, sade Josephine snabbt.  
  
Mugglarföräldrar? Vad betydde... Jo, just ja, det betydde visst att man inte var av trollkarlsätt. Och det var hon ju inte, tack gode Gud.  
  
Gryffindors sällskapsrum var rörigt och högljutt, men alla verkade vänliga. En av flickorna kom fram till henne.  
  
- Jag heter Parvati Patil. Du är väl Josephine från... vad var det nu igen?  
  
- Semele-skolan i Sverige, sade en röst från andra sidan om ett berg av böcker.  
  
- Så var det ja, sade Parvati, tack, Hermione. Välkommen hit, Josephine. Du ska väl sova med oss? De har ställt in en till säng i vårt rum, och jag tror att det är dina saker som ligger på den.  
  
- Ja, sade Josephine, då är det väl här jag ska sova.  
  
Sedan skulle alla andra hälsa henne välkomna. Två rödhåriga tvillingar hade på något sätt lyckats skaffa fram en stor tårta och en väldig massa godis, och de festade på det till professor mcGonagall kom och sade att de skulle ha sovit för två timmar sedan.  
  
- Och Gud nåde den som kommer försent till min lektion i morgon, sade hon innan hon klev ut genom porträtthålet.  
  
Gryffindoreleverna fortsatte med festen så snart mcGonagall var utom hörhåll.  
  
Dagen därpå följde Josephine med tredjeårseleverna på deras lektioner; Förvandlingskonst med professor mcGonagall, spådomskonst med Parvatis älsklingslärare, professor Trelawny... Sist skulle de ha Försvar mot svartkonster.  
  
- Jag hoppas att professor Lupin inte är sjuk, sade Parvati oroligt. Jag såg honom inte vid lunchen idag. Bara vi inte får Snape...  
  
När de kom till sitt klassrum var ingen där. De tog upp sina böcker och satte sig att vänta. Till slut kom professor Snape in. Hela klassen liksom sjönk ihop. En pojke några bänkar bort blev vit i ansiktet. Josephine gissade att Snape inte var särskilt omtyckt. Lavender räckte upp handen.  
  
- Ja, miss Brown? sade professor Snape och lyckade få de enkla orden fyllda med hån.  
  
- Jo, sade Lavender nervöst, var är professor Lupin?  
  
- Han är sjuk, sade Snape, och jag måste gå på ett viktigt möte. Ni har håltimme.  
  
Det märktes att han var emot allt som hade med håltimmar att göra. När han gått ut exploderade klassen av jubel. Nej, Snape var nog inte särskilt omtyckt här. Josephine satt och antecknade allt i ett litet grönt block. Johannes ville ha utförliga rapporter, och i kväll skulle hon skriva till honom.  
  
Efter tre dagar började Josephine känna sig hemmastadd i slottet. Hon kände alla lärare och Gryffindorelever vid namn, och de flesta andra till utseende. Hon blev därför ganska förvånad när hon krockade i stora ingången med en lärare som hon inte alls kände igen. Ännu mer förvånad blev hon när läraren föll ihop på stengolvet, de hade väl inte krockat särskilt kraftigt? Josephine skyndade sig fram och hjälpte honom upp.  
  
- Förlåt mig, sade hon på svenska.  
  
- Ingen fara, sade läraren på engelska. Jag gick och tänkte på annat... Det var lika mycket mitt fel.  
  
Han borstade av sin ganska slitna klädnad - helt i onödan egentligen, för golven här var alltid fullkomligt rena - och gned sig på armbågen, som han hade landat på när han föll. Sedan sträckte han fram handen.  
  
- Jag är professor Remus Lupin, jag undervisar i Försvar mot svartkonst, sade han.  
  
- Jag heter Josephine Lind, sade Josephine och tog hans hand.  
  
Professor Lupin rynkade pannan.  
  
- Josephine Lind... Jo, nu minns jag.  
  
- Från Semele-skolan i Sverige, sade Josephine. Jag är här för att se hur det är på en engelsk magiskola. Mina lärare trodde att ett barn skulle se det bättre än en vuxen.  
  
- Så var det ja, sade Lupin halvt för sig själv, Albus sade någonting om det. Jag är ledsen att jag inte kunde hälsa dig välkommen när du kom hit, men jag har varit... sjuk.  
  
Han såg inte ut att må så bra, nej. Han var blek som ett av slotsspökena, och hade mörka skuggor under ögonen. Han ljusbruna hår hade grå strimmor, ändå såg han inte ut att vara särskilt gammal. Så, detta var den omtyckte läraren i Försvar mot svartkonster.  
  
Professor mcGonagall, som kom gående ur en av de många korridorerna, stannade när hon fick syn på professor Lupin.  
  
- Remus! Så du är frisk igen.  
  
- Nästan, sade professor Lupin. Det är ingen fara för det längre, men jag vet inte om jag klarar undervisningen i eftermiddag.  
  
- Det gör absolut ingenting, sade mcGonagall glatt. Jag måste gå och hämta en sak på mitt kontor. Men vi ses väl vid lunchen?  
  
- Naturligtvis, sade Lupin. Jag måste också ordna en sak, men det var trevligt att träffa dig, Josephine.  
  
Han och professor mcGonagall gick iväg åt varsitt håll. Josephine började gå mot matsalen.  
  
Vid maten höll Josephine ett öga på professor Lupin. Han hade inte sett ut att må något vidare när hon träffat honom, men nu åt han med god aptit och pratade glatt med de andra lärarna. Bra, tänkte Josephine och ägnade uppmärksamheten åt de som satt vid hennes bord i stället. Brottstycken av samtalet vid lärarbordet nådde hennes öron.  
  
- Jag har hört att de har siktat Sirius Black...  
  
- Ska du inte ta av vitlökssåsen, Remus?  
  
- Jag är inte särskilt förtjust i vitlök, Severus, och det vet du sedan länge.  
  
- Jag hoppas de får tag i honom...  
  
På kvällen, när de andra gått och lagt sig, satt Josephine och skrev en rapport till Johannes. Månen lyste klart, den hade varit full för någon dag sedan, så någon lampa behövdes inte. Josephine kände sig underlig till mods. Varför hade hon brytt sig om hur professor Lupin mådde? Han var ändå bara en av de onda häxmästare som hon hade i uppdrag att finna ett sätt att förgöra. Varför hade hon blivit så upprörd när Gryffindor hade förlorat den senaste quidditchmatchen? Hon borde inte bry sig. Varför hade hon bytt adress med Parvati? Hon hade lovat att skriva ofta. Var hon verkligen på väg att bli vän med en häxa? Och varför nämnde hon ingenting av allt detta i brevet till Johannes, trots att han sagt att han ville veta exakt allt?  
  
En vecka senare. Josephine stod i ugglesalen, hade just släppt ut sin uggla med en rapport till Johannes, då hon kom på att hon hade glömt att skriva om kartan. Hon hade råkat komma in i sällskapsrummet när bara Ron Weasly, Hermione, och vad hette han nu igen... han med ärret... Harry Potter var där. De hade suttit med nedböjda huvuden runt en pergamentsbit. Hon hade frågat vad det var, och efter att hon svurit på att inte avslöja dem för någon lärare hade de berättat. Det var en magisk karta, vad den hette hade Josephine glömt, och den visade Hogwarts, med alla hemliga gångar utsatta. Dessutom visade den små skyltar med namnen på alla som var i slottet. Fyra små skyltar hade befunnit sig i sällskapsrummet, med påskrifterna Harry, Ron, Hermione och Josephine. Den kartan var perfekt. Den var precis vad de behövde när de skulle inta slottet. Hur hade hon kunnat glömma den?  
  
Hon skulle just gå ut när hon hörde att någon, eller snarare några, kom. Josephine gömde sig bakom ett gäng sovande ugglor. Det här samtalet ville hon inte för allt i världen missa...  
  
- Minerva, har du skickat dokumenten med bevismaterial till Fudge? frågade professor Dumbledore.  
  
- Javisst, svarade professor mcGonagall. Jag har sista delen här.  
  
Hon skakade på några rullar pergament som hon höll i handen.  
  
- Bra, sade Dumledore. Ni andra, vet ni allt?  
  
- Ja, svarade professor Snape, och jag kan inte säga att jag gillar det. Häxjägare... Usch. Jag trodde att de sista av dem dog på 1700-talet.  
  
- Men de gjorde de tydligen inte, sade professor Lupin, och nu har de värre medel till förfogande. Gammaldags, hederliga bål skulle vi väl kunna klara, men det här.  
  
- Här hjälper det inte med flamfrysingsformler, pep professor Flitwick.  
  
- Så sant, sade Dumbledore. Men Remus, sätt dig ner innan du ramlar ihop. Jag kan dra fram en stol...  
  
Han svängde med trollstaven och drog fram en stol ur tomma intet. Professor Lupin sjönk ner på den med ett trött leende.  
  
- Det är tur att vi har en så bra spion, sade mcGonagall. Än har de inte lyckats genomskåda henne. Var någonstans var det vi placerade ut henne?  
  
- Sverige, pep Flitwick, om jag inte minns helt fel.  
  
- Apropå det, sade Snape, börjar det inte bli dags att kalla hem henne? Jag tror att vi har fått all information vi kan få.  
  
- Jo, sade Dumledore, jag tror att det är en bra idé. Josephine, du kan komma fram nu.  
  
Josephine klev fram ur sitt gömställe.  
  
- Hör här, jag är visst ingen spion!  
  
- Det är du, sade Snape, och en fördömt skicklig sådan.  
  
- Okej, sade Josephine, jag är spion, men knappast för er.  
  
- Vad är det där då? frågade Snape irriterat. Jo, det är några ark av den stora hög med material du sänt till oss.  
  
- Jag är häxjägare! skrek Josephine  
  
- Inte alls! skrek Snape.  
  
- Ta det lugnt, Severus, sade Lupin. Kom ihåg förtrollningen.  
  
- Vilken helvetes... Jaså, den.  
  
- Kan du bryta den? frågade Dumledore vänd mot Flitwick.  
  
- Såklart, pep Flitwick.  
  
Han drog fram trollstaven och svängde den framför Josephine samtidigt som han mumlade en kort ramsa. Sedan mindes Josephine, mindes det som hon egentligen aldrig hade glömt.  
  
- Här är den sista rapporten, sade hon och drog fram ett häfte fyllt med text. 


	2. Ehhh.... Kapitel Två, tror jag

To be or not to be… II  
  
- Josephine, jag har fått brev från professor Dumbledore.  
  
Remus vek upp ett pergamentstycke och började läsa högt.  
  
"Dear Remus,  
  
Vi kan tyvärr inte vara till mycket hjälp. Personligen ämnar jag göra vad jag kan för er, men vi får inte mycket stöd från minister Fudge. Också vi här på Hogwarts har svårt att få allt vi behöver från ministeriet, de tror fortfarande inte, vill inte tro, att Voldemort har återuppstått. Och dessutom, skriver de till mig, 'om han-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn verkligen är tillbaka, har vi åtskilligt större bekymmer än häxjägarna.' Så, jag kan inte hjälpa er, annat än med goda råd förstås. Ett mycket gott råd just nu vore att lämna England, Remus. Det är många som vill att du skall sättas under sträng bevakning. De litar inte på varulvar, säger de..."  
  
Remus suckade och lade ner brevet på bordet igen.  
  
- Jag som trodde att de hade vant sig nu, sade han. Varför just jag? Det finns flera andra varulvar i England, några av dem tar inte ens stormhattselixir, men de får leva i fred.  
  
Josephine tog upp brevet och läste vidare.  
  
"...Josephine är heller inte säker. Den engelska häxjägarorden letar efter henne. Ni måste ge er av, och det snart."  
  
Remus suckade igen, ännu djupare.  
  
- Nå, har han ingen hjälp alls att ge? frågade han.  
  
- Jo, sade Josephine, vänta... Ja, där! Hör på det här:  
  
"Jag vågar yppa vad jag tror är sanningen, inte ens i ett brev, men jag ger er några ledtrådar. Remus, minns du midvinterafton, berättelsen från forntiden? Josephine, har inte din orden något slags märke? Och ni lär väl ha talat en del om de olika magiskolorna. Tänk efter vilka.  
  
Det är allt jag vågar skriva nu. Skuggan växer större och tätare, och häxjägarna börjar bli ett problem. Jag ber er, försök finna en lösning, för det är som sagt inte mycket jag kan göra.  
  
Gud vare med er  
  
Albus"  
  
- Vad menar han? undrade Josephine. Midvinterafton? Forntidssaga? Jag förstår inte.  
  
Remus satt och tittade ut genom fönstret med ett frånvarande uttryck i ansiktet.  
  
- Midvinterafton, upprepade Josephine. Forntidssaga, vad är det han menar?  
  
Remus vände sig om.  
  
- Vad sa du?  
  
- Exakt vad menar Dumbledore med midvinterafton och forntidssaga?  
  
- Ja... sade Remus eftertänksamt, jag tror att jag minns.  
  
Han verkade fortfarande frånvarande. Josephine gick fram och grep tag i hans axlar.  
  
- Snälla, vi måste komma på något.  
  
- Ja, ja, sade Remus och tycktes återvända till verkligheten. Jo, det var för evigheter sedan, ett jullov...  
  
Remus, James, Sirius och Peter satt i biblioteket. Det var inte så många mer än de kvar på skolan nu, alla skulle fira jul hemma. Men Remus, han var tvungen att stanna kvar på skolan, och naturligtvis stannade hans vänner kvar och höll honom sällskap. Remus log. De var ett bra gäng, höll alltid ihop och ställde alltid upp för varandra. Men lärarna var inte lika förtjusta i dem. Madam Pince hade blivit ordentligt förvånad när de hade kommit och frågat om de fick sitta i biblioteket och göra läxor.  
  
- Läxor?  
  
- Ja, hade James sagt med de gröna ögonen lysande av oskuld, ni förstår, vi ligger lite efter...  
  
- Ja, det var då dagens sanning, sade madam Pince som visste att de fyra pojkarna gjorde allt för att slippa göra läxarbeten. Nå, ni får väl sitta i biblioteket då.  
  
- Tack, frun, sade Sirius sött.  
  
Så snart de var utom hörhåll för madam Pince hade de brutit ihop av skratt. De satt fortfarande och småfnissade över varsin bok. De hade hittat en noggrant gömd avdelning bokhyllor. De hade blivit lite besvikna då den inte innehöll farliga böcker, men glada igen, när de såg vad det egentligen var för böcker. Det var skolans samling av böcker som inte var faktaböcker, ämnade att läsa bara för att man hade lust. Ingen visste varför de var så noggrant gömda.  
  
- Vi är väl helt enkelt inte här för att ha roligt, sade James. Men kolla här, den här berättelsen är bra.  
  
Han började läsa upp en gammal, gammal saga, så spännande att pojkarna satt som lamslagna och bara lyssnade. De märkte därför inte hur professor Dumbledore kom in.  
  
Till en början märkte han inte dem heller, utan gick fram och tillbaka längs bokhyllan, mumlande för sig själv.  
  
- Praist... Pratchett... Pullman... Ja, där var ju Pratchett! Vilken är det nu då... "Rörliga bilder", så var det ja...  
  
Han tog ut en bok ur hyllan, och stoppade den i en nätkasse tillsammans med "Den lille fule pojken" av Isaac Asimov.  
  
- Det här är bra böcker, sade han till hyllorna.  
  
Sedan vände han sig om.  
  
- Vad i hela... började han.  
  
Sedan, eftersom pojkarna fortfarande inte hade märkt något, satte han sig ner och lyssnade. James läste med klar röst om hur häxor och trollkarlar för flera tusen år sedan hade förslavats under en mäktig herre, kallad lord Gadthos.  
  
- "Men när de tog av sig ringarna, insåg de vad de hade gjort", avslutade James. Vi får läsa vidare senare, det är nog bäst att vi går till matsalen nu. Vad är klockan?  
  
- Jag har ingen klocka, sade Sirius och höll upp sin bara arm. Peter?  
  
- Nej.  
  
- Remus?  
  
- Nej, svarade Remus, den är trasig.  
  
- Professor Dumbledore? frågade James.  
  
Sedan verkade han se vem som satt där. Alla fyra pojkar försökte göra sig så små som möjligt. De antog att den här delen av biblioteket var väldigt förbjuden, eftersom den hade varit så väl dold.  
  
- Klockan är tio i tolv, sade Dumbledore lugnt, och jag måste säga att du läser med väldig inlevelse, James. Ett väldigt bra bokval, förresten.  
  
Han stängde boken och läste på framsidan.  
  
- "Sagor Från Forna Tidevarv", läste han. Det är en av mina favoriter. Och var det "Midvinterblot" ni läste.  
  
James nickade.  
  
- Synnerligen gott val, sade Dumbledore. Men, nu ska vi kanske gå ner till lunchen.  
  
Han sade ingenting om att de skulle ha varit någonstans där de inte skulle vara, men när de försökte hitta tillbaka var just de hyllorna borta.  
  
Josephine tittade ut genom fönstret. Månen var nästan full. Jaså, det var därför Remus var så tankspridd.  
  
- Remus, snälla, försök att tänka på annat än den fördömda månen, sade hon trött. Du kan inte få den att sluta växa bara genom att stirra på den.  
  
- Försöka duger, sade Remus. Jag vet, det där var inte roligt.  
  
Han gav Josephine en starkt förkortad och något förskönad version av vad som hänt under jullovet.  
  
- Men jag vet inte riktigt hur det ska kunna vara till hjälp, sade han. Nå, det han frågade dig, då? Har din orden något märke? Och vad talade ni om för magiskolor?  
  
Josephine reste sig och drog för gardinerna.  
  
- Så, nu slipper jag upprepa allt när det visat sig att du inte lyssnat, sade hon. Ordensmärket är lätt, vi hade ett flammande bål. Vi hade örhänge, halsband och ring med det märket på, för att bli igenkända av andra jägare.  
  
- Och skolorna?  
  
- Ja... sade Josephine och ansträngde sig för att minnas, vi talade en del om dem. De jag kan komma ihåg därifrån är väl Hogwarts, naturligtvis, Beubaxtons, Natanaels och, vad hette den... Narcissus.  
  
- Inte Durmstrang, Mitrontze, eller någon av de där skolorna med lite dåligare rykte?  
  
Josephine tänkte efter.  
  
- Nej... Jag tror inte det.  
  
- Märkligt. Ytterst märkligt, sade Remus. Men... Jag tror jag har en idé. Ni bar de där ordensmärkena hela tiden, vad?  
  
- Ja, sade Josephine. Åh, nu förstår jag också! Det...  
  
- Säg ingenting högt, varnade Remus.  
  
Några dagar senare höll Josephine på att packa. Hon och Remus skulle resa till Sverige. Remus satt i vardagsrumssoffan och vilade, för trött för att orka hjälpa till. Josephine tittade på klockan, som var kvart över tre. Hon gick in i köket och hällde ett litet glas fullt med tjock, grön vätska ur en ogenomskinlig flaska. Hon gick ut med glaset till Remus.  
  
- Dags för dig att drick ditt motgift, sade hon glatt.  
  
Remus stönade. Han hade blivit varulvsbiten en gång som liten, och förvandlades nu till varg var gång månen var full. Han drack av ett speciellt stormhattselixir för att kunna kontrollera sig själv under sin tid som varg. Men eftersom stormhattar är giftiga, så var han tvungen att dricka ett motgift när han hade förvandlats tillbaka.  
  
Remus drack upp motgiftet.  
  
- Jag önskar verkligen att det fanns något att göra åt smaken, sade han med en grimas. Nå, när går planet?  
  
Josephine tittade på klockan igen.  
  
- Om ungefär tre timmar, sade hon. Eller, jag menar, planet går om fyra timmar, men om tre timmar ska vi vara vid flygplatsen.  
  
- Herregud, sade Remus, och jag som inte har packat!  
  
Han reste sig upp, alldeles för fort. Rummet började snurra för hans ögon. Josephine sprang fram och tog tag i hans arm.  
  
- Jag packade dina saker, minns du väl? sade hon och ledde honom tillbaka till soffan. Men, Remus, är du säker på att du orkar resa? Vi kan fortfarande avboka flygbiljetterna.  
  
– Jag klarar mig, sade Remus bestämt.  
  
– Jaja, sade Josephine som för längesedan hade gett upp försöken att övertala Remus i just den här frågan.  
  
Flygplatsen var full av folk, det var sommar, och alla skulle resa bort. Ett ansikte var ovanligt välbekant. När Josephine gick närmare såg hon vem det var.  
  
– Men Jossan, sade Hermione glatt, vad gör du här?  
  
– Jag skulle just fråga detsamma, sade Josephine.  
  
– Åh, sade Hermione, jag och Viktor ska resa till Italien. Om två veckor ska Viktors lag spela en quidditchmatch där, men vi tänkte se till at få lite semester först.  
  
Hermiones ressällskap, Viktor Krum, var en av världens mest berömda quidditchspelare. Han hade svart hår och örnnäsa. Han ganska bistra ansikte lystes upp av ett stort leende, och hans ögon glittrade varje gång han såg på Hermione.  
  
– Herr-må-nini, sade han, det planet vårt flyger snart.  
  
– Det är några minuter kvar, sade Hermione sorglöst. Men vem är det du har tagit med dig, Jossan? Är det inte...  
  
- Remus, sade Josephine. Professor Lupin, er gamla lärare i försvar mot svartkonster.  
  
- Professor Lupin! sade Hermione och log brett. Så trevligt att träffa er igen.  
  
Hon verkade vara på ovanligt gott humör.  
  
- Trevligt att se dig också, sade Remus. Hermione Granger, Gryffindors bästa elev, inte sant?  
  
Hermiones leende blev ännu bredare.  
  
- Herr-må-nini, sade Krum otåligt, det planet...  
  
- Jaja, sade Hermione, då går vi väl då. Ha det så roligt, vart ni än ska, sade hon till Josephine och Remus.  
  
Remus sov hela vägen till Sverige. När han vaknade igen, då planet var framme vid Arlanda, verkade han må mycket bättre. Det gladde Josephine, hon hade varit lite orolig för hans skull. Han brukade vanligtvis ta det mycket lugnt dagarna efter att han förvandlats till människa igen, eftersom okontrollerad förvandling tog hårt på ens krafter.  
  
De skulle bo i en skola inne i Sigtuna, en skola som nu på sommarlovet var t.o.m. Det var ingen magiskola, men flera av lärarna i kollegiet (skolan hade ingen rektor) var häxor eller trollkarlar.  
  
Vid skolans ingång möttes de av en kort och rund kvinna med mörkt och lockigt hår.  
  
- Ni är Remus och Josephine, som ska bo här?  
  
Det var knappt en fråga. Remus nickade i alla fall.  
  
- Och alla ska inte veta att ni är här?  
  
Remus nickade igen.  
  
- Bra. Jag heter Marion. Kom, så ska jag visa er var ni får sova.  
  
Marion visade dem upp för trappan, och in i ett övergivet klassrum.  
  
- Klass sju, sade hon. Ni kan kanske skjuta undan borden lite. En kan sova i soffan, och det står en säng inne hos sexorna. Det kan tänkas att sjuornas lärare, Jan Franzén, kommer och ska hämta några saker här, men han är en av oss.  
  
Marion och Remus gick iväg för att hämta sängen. Josephine satte sig på en stol, och tittade sig förundrat omkring. Den här skolan var sannerligen ingen vanlig skola. Väggarna i hela byggnaden var målade med halvt genomskinliga, skiftande färger. Bänkarna i klassrummen var av omålat trä, och framför fönstren hängde sidengardiner i alla regnbågens färger. Framme på ett bord vid tavlan låg några röda häften. Josephine tog upp ett och tittade i det. "Geografi" stod det på framsidan, och nere i ena hörnet ett namn, Alba, skrivet med grekiska bokstäver. Häftet var fyllt med text och vackra bilder, runt varje sida var en ram målad. Vilken härlig skola det här måste vara, tänkte Josephine.  
  
När Marion hade gått, och det efter en lång diskussion hade blivit bestämt att Remus skulle få ligga i sängen, så var det kolmörkt ute. Josephine somnade nästan på en gång. I morgon skulle de göra något, men vad visste hon inte.  
  
Dagen därpå var det mulet, och framåt lunch började regnet ösa ned. En röd buss kom körande på vägen utanför skolan. Den stannade vid en busshållplats i närheten, och stod där ett bra tag. Den verkade inte kunna starta igen. Alla som hade varit på bussen gick ut, och till och med på så här långt avstånd kunde Josephine se hur irriterade de var. De gick och ställde sig under taket på busshållplatsen på andra sidan vägen. Kvar blev en liten flicka, hon skulle inte få plats under taket. Hon verkade fundera på något, sedan började hon springa, över ängen och fram till skolan.  
  
Flickan gick upp för brandtrappan, och tittade in i klassrummet genom branddörrens fönster. Josephine såg flickans förbryllade min när hon märkte att det bodde några i klassrummet. Just då kom Remus in genom dörren.  
  
- Vem är det där? frågade han.  
  
- Jag vet inte, sade Josephine, men inte kan vi väl låta henne stå kvar ute i regnet?  
  
- Kom i håg, Josephine, att ingen får veta att vi är här.  
  
- Men den där flickan har redan sett att vi är här. Vi kan lika gärna låta henne komma in, hon är ju alldeles genomvåt.  
  
- Låt gå då, sade Remus och öppnade dörren.  
  
Flickan kom in, blöt och skakande. Josephine tog sin tjockaste mantel, som legat slängd på en stol, och gav den till flickan.  
  
- Här, ta på dig den här, din jacka är ju dyngsur.  
  
- Tack, sade flickan och började kränga av sig sin gröna arméjacka.  
  
Nu såg Josephine att flickan inte var särskilt liten, kanske fjorton, femton år gammal.  
  
- Vad heter du? frågade hon.  
  
- Alba, svarade flickan. Jag går i den här klassen.  
  
Hon gick bort till ett bord och lyfte ner stolen som var ställd där. Hon hängde sin blöta jacka över stolen.  
  
- Det här är min plats, förklarade hon.  
  
Sedan vände hon sig mot Josephine och Remus.  
  
- Vilka är ni, egentligen? Ingen - utom möjligen jag, men det är en annan sak - går klädd i mantel. Ingen har sådana där böcker nuförtiden.  
  
Hon pekade på några av de tjocka, läderinbundna och guldbeslagna böcker som låg på ett bord.  
  
- Och, dessutom, fortsatte hon, ingen bor i vår skola på sommarlovet. Så, vilka är ni?  
  
Josephine tänkte igenom ett tjugotal fullkomligt idiotiska lögner. Hon anade att Remus gjorde detsamma. Sedan började de berätta, sanningen, utan att lämna något.  
  
- Såå, sade Alba efter en stunds tystnad. Var ligger då häxjägarnas högkvarter?  
  
- På en gammal herrgård, svarade Josephine, som ligger kanske två-tre mil härifrån. Jag tror inte att du har hört talas om den...  
  
- Vad heter den? undrade Alba.  
  
- Hmm... Låt mig se... Jo, Stora Wäsby gård. Men vad är det?  
  
- Det är bara det, att jag bor några hundra meter från det där stället.  
  
Josephine tittade förvånat på henne.  
  
- Är det sant? Tack gode gud, hittills har vi bara haft ett namn att gå efter.  
  
- Kan du visa oss vägen dit? frågade Remus.  
  
- Naturligtvis, sade Alba självsäkert. Har ni någon bussremsa?  
  
- Bussremsa? sade Remus oförstående.  
  
- Jag har, sade Josephine. När sticker vi?  
  
- Tjaa, sade Alba och tittade på klockan, bussen kommer om fem minuter...  
  
Efter trekvarts resa men buss och tåg var de framme vid Upplands Väsby station.  
  
- Ni såg det där stora huset, med stentrappan, som vi åkte förbi på vägen, sade Alba. Nå, det var det. Men, Josy, är det inte risk att de känner igen dig?  
  
Både Josephine och Remus stod som slagna av blixten.  
  
- Det hade vi inte tänkt på, erkände Josephine. Vad gör vi nu? Vi kan inte använda magi här, så nära dem, det skulle de upptäcka...  
  
- Får jag fråga en sak? undrade Alba. Är det nödvändigt att gå in genom Stora Porten?  
  
- Vad menar du? frågade Remus.  
  
- Jag menar, man kunde ju liksom... ta bakvägen i stället. Jag råkar känna till - nå, alla ungar i området känner till - en hemlig gång. Den börjar vid berget där, och ingen vet riktigt var den slutar, för det är ett ras femtio meter in. Ingen vet, utom jag, vill säga. Det finns en väg förbi raset, och jag tror... Den måste leda till Stora Wäsby. Den kan vi ta.  
  
- Det låter som en bra idé, sade Remus.  
  
- Men det kanske är bäst att... Det är ganska mörkt i gången, sade Alba. Vi kanske skulle hämta några ficklampor först. Jag bor där borta, precis bakom träden. Det är ingen hemma, utom jag.  
  
Albas rum var litet, och ganska stökigt. På ett bord bredvid sängen stod en bärbar dator uppställd, och bredvid den en hög trave biblioteksböcker.  
  
- Jag är säker på att det ska finnas en lampa här någonstans...  
  
Till slut hittade hon en liten ficklampa. Tyvärr var batteriet slut. Alba ryckte på axlarna, och plockade ut batteriet ur väckarklockan. Hon plockade med sig några ljusstumpar och tändstickor för säkerhets skull.  
  
- Jag kanske ska ta på mig lite bättre kläder, sade hon.  
  
Remus gick ut ur rummet, och Alba bytte om till ett par lite rejälare byxor. Efter att ha funderat ett tag fäste hon en kniv i bältet.  
  
- Man vet aldrig när man kan komma att behöva en kniv, sade hon. Jag tror att vi tar med oss en vattenflaska också, var den nu kan vara...  
  
Josephine höll upp en blå vattenflaska som hon hittat.  
  
- Är det den här du letar efter?  
  
- Ja, tack. Så, då ska jag bara fylla den med vatten... Kommer du?  
  
- Ja, ja, sade Josephine.  
  
Hon stod och tittade på datorn, där Alba höll på att skriva något. Hon hann läsa den första meningen på sidan: "...sagt med de gröna ögonen lysande av oskuld, ni förstår, vi ligger lite efter..."  
  
- Vad är det du skriver?  
  
- Åh, ingenting, svarade Alba snabbt. Nej, nu måste vi komma i väg...  
  
En bit från Albas hus låg ett litet berg, och dit gick de. Efter bara några minuter var de framme vid en liten "grotta", egentligen var det bara en spricka i berget.  
  
- "Häxan Snälls grotta", mumlade Alba.  
  
- Vad? frågade Remus intresserat.  
  
- Det är vad jag och mina bröder brukar kalla den här grottan, sade Alba. Där borta har vi "Labyrinten", där är "Värmeplatsen", och där borta är, av någon anledning, "Valnötshoppet". Själva berget heter "Utkiksberget". Men nu är vi framme. Hit in ska vi. Det är lite trångt i början, men sedan blir gången mycket större.  
  
De trängde sig in i den ganska smala sprickan. Under en sten, som Alba makade åt sidan, fanns ett litet hål.  
  
- Ska vi in där, frågade Josephine misstroget.  
  
- Tro mig, sade Alba, det går. Folk som är betydligt större än er har lyckats ta sig igenom.  
  
Hon kröp in, med fötterna först. Josephine hörde en duns där inifrån.  
  
- Det är en bit till marken, ropade Alba, men det är relativt mjukt jordgolv här inne.  
  
Josephine tittade på hålet, som lystes upp när Alba tände ficklampan. Det såg verkligen litet ut, och det var en bit till marken, hade Alba sagt...  
  
- Kommer ni nån gång? ropade Alba.  
  
- Ja, ja, jag kommer.  
  
Josephine kravlade sig igenom hålet, och lät sig falla ner på jordgolvet. Hon befann sig i ett ganska stort rum, kanske fem gånger tre meter stort, och det var högt i tak. Det var ingen naturlig grotta, inte alls, för väggarna och taket var av cement, och alla vinklar var räta.  
  
- Kom då, Remus, ropade hon upp mot hålet.  
  
Remus muttrade något, sedan kom också han dunsande ner på golvet. Han reste på sig, och borstade av jacka och byxor, som hade blivit upprivna på en del ställen. Han var nog ett par storlekar för stor för hålet.  
  
- Nå, frågade han, vad gör vi nu?  
  
Alba lyste med ficklampan mot väggen längst bort. Där hade varit en dörr en gång i tiden. Den låg numera i halvmultnade träbitar på golvet, och dörrhålet gapade öppet.  
  
- Häråt, sade hon.  
  
De började gå längs gången, med skenet från ficklampan som enda ljuskälla.  
  
- Nu är vi längre än någon av oss ungar har varit förr, viskade Alba efter ett tag.  
  
- Hur långt tror du att det är kvar? frågade Remus lika lågt.  
  
- Inte långt alls, svarade Alba. Varför tror du att vi viskar?  
  
- Ser ni ljuset? undrade Josephine. Vi kanske ska släcka ficklampan.  
  
Alba nickade, och sekunden efter blev det kolmörkt i gången. Eller, inte riktigt helt mörkt. När Josephines ögon vande sig kunde hon urskilja ett svagt ljus i bortre änden av gången. Det såg inte ut som dagsljus, utan skimrade mer i grönt. De började gå framåt, så tyst de bara kunde.  
  
I slutet av tunneln hängde ett tjockt draperi, grönt. Det var orsaken till det grönskiftande ljus de hade sett. Från andra sidan av draperiet hördes röster. Josephine kände ett stick i hjärtat, när hon hörde vems den ena rösten var. Johannes, en gång hennes fosterbror. Den andra rösten tillhörde Mikael, Johannes närmaste man.  
  
- Så, hur går det nere i England? frågade Mikael just.  
  
- Jodå, sade Johannes beskt, det går åt helvete som vanligt. Trodde du att något hade ändrat sig? Vi börjar förlora greppet om saker och ting. Något sådant som Josephine skulle inte ha kunnat hända under vår storhetstid.  
  
- Är det därför vi...  
  
- Ja. Håll tyst nu, det här ska faktiskt föreställa en högtidlig ritual.  
  
- Vem är han, egentligen? frågade Mikael.  
  
- Vårt lilla offerlamm? En unge som Mästaren har velat åt länge. Han är kompis med du-vet-vem.  
  
- Med Harr...  
  
- Håll käft!  
  
Josephine, Remus och Alba flyttade sig närmare draperiet, så de skulle kunna se vad som hände. Josephine hade svårt att hålla sig tyst, när hon såg dem. Johannes och Mikael var klädda i långa, svarta dräkter, och Johannes höll en blank kniv i handen. Mitt i rummet, på en röd sammetskudde, ovanpå någon sorts piedestal, låg en stor kristall. Den lyste, med starkt, grönt ljus. Mellan männen och kristallen, på golvet, låg en bakbunden ung man. Han var också klädd i en lång klädnad, djupröd, men den var smutsig och trasig. Hans röda hår var tovigt och oredigt, men Josephine kände igen honom direkt. Det var Ron Weasly, en av Parvatis vänner från Hogwarts.  
  
- Nå, sade Johannes med kall röst, då börjar vi...  
  
Med helt känslolösa ansikten inledde han och Mikael någon sorts ritual. Mässande på ett underligt språk, började de med att slitsa upp ärmarna på Rons klädnad. De drog av honom den, och sedan ryckte de upp honom på fötter. Ron hängde lealöst mellan Johannes och Mikael. Hela hans ansikte avspeglade bottenlös fasa och förtvivlan.  
  
Mässandet blev högre och högre. Josephine hade fått tag på någons hand, och kramade den hårt. De borde göra något, men vad? Mäktiga krafter var i spel just nu, och de skulle inte ha en chans. Så, plötsligt, tystnade mässandet.  
  
Under absolut tystnad bytte Johannes och Mikael grepp, så att Mikael höll Ron hårt i skuldrorna. Johannes skar av repen som höll Ron bunden. Sedan gick han runt till andra sidan av kristallen.  
  
- Sträck fram händerna, befallde han.  
  
Ron lydde viljelöst. Johannes höjde kniven, och skar snabbt och effektivt upp två snitt, ett i vardera handleden på Ron. Efter det pressade han såren mot kristallen.  
  
Ron stod några ögonblick helt förstenad av skräck och smärta, och såg på när hans blod långsamt rann in i kristallen. Ljuset blev starkare, och helt rött. Ron skrek.  
  
- Då så, sade Johannes i affärsmässig ton. Då var det avklarat. Jag känner redan hur kraften växer. Låt oss gå.  
  
Han verkade inte vara på humör för vidare diskussion, och Mikael följde med honom ut ur rummet. Dörren slog igen med en skarp smäll bakom dem.  
  
Josephine slet sig loss från Remus och Alba, och sprang fram till Ron och kristallen.  
  
- Ta loss händerna!  
  
- Det går inte! skrek Ron hysteriskt. De sitter fast!  
  
De satt verkligen fast vid kristallen, var omöjliga att ta loss.  
  
- Krossa kristallen! ropade Remus som hade blivit kvar bakom draperiet.  
  
Krossa kristallen. Naturligtvis, men med vad? Så upptäckte Josephine kniven, som låg på golvet vid Rons fötter. Hon tog upp den, och såg Rons ögon fyllas av skräck.  
  
- Ta det lugnt, sade Josephine.  
  
Hon insåg att det förmodligen var det mest meningslösa hon kunde säga just nu. Sedan krossade hon kristallen. Rummet uppfylldes av bländande rött ljus. Ron sjönk ihop på golvet, medvetslös. Blodet rann fortfarande ur såren på handlederna.  
  
Över hela världen, exakt nu, miste ordensmärkena sin kraft, den kraft som hade hållit tusentals häxor och trollkarlar förslavade. De vaknade, som ur en mardröm, och insåg vad de hade gjort. Någon annan stans märkte en mörk lord, vid namn Voldemort, hur kraften gick ur en av hans starkaste talismaner, och hur han förlorade en betydande del av sina tjänare. Över hela världen kände alla med magiskt blod i ådrorna, och en del andra också, hur en skugga drog bort från solen.  
  
I ett litet, underjordiskt rum kämpade en fjortonårig flicka med att lägga improviserade tryckförband runt en ung mans handleder. Hon lyckades stoppa blödningen, och hon och hennes två vänner bar hem honom till flickans hus. De ringde till närmaste sjukhus, och snart kom en ambulans och hämtade upp den unge mannen, som fortfarande var medvetslös.  
  
Men allting slutade lyckligt, vilket var tur, för annars hade det inte varit någon riktig saga... 


End file.
